Annoying as Hail
by yellowsocks
Summary: I think he was kind of like hail. Annoying as hell, and always pops up at exactly the wrong moment, but kind of funny to watch. LOLIVER, oneshot.


**A/N: So here's another one, taking up space on my computer. This oneshot started off as one thing, and ended up completely different. And I'm still not completely sure if I like it or not. But read it, let me know what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana isn't mind, in case you haven't caught on by now.**

* * *

_Drip, drop, drip, drop._

I watched in absolute silence as the rain droplets trickled off the side of the roof, and hit the concrete parking lot below, making little ripples in the puddles that had formed. It was almost poetic the way they fell, one after the other.

Most people, they like sunshine. But I was always fond of the rain. It could be so serene, and sometimes so full of rage and anger. Kind of like me. I guess when I really thought about it, I was rain. I never really fit in, few people ever really liked me. But every once in a while, I would make someone smile. Someone would be happy that it was raining. No matter what the reason, even just for a moment, I was to them, what sunshine was to everyone else.

And others absolutely hated me, because I was completely against everything they were. The happy, sunshine-y people. I never really was one of them. I'm not sure what Miley saw in me, because she's one of them too. The bright and sunny, bubbly personality, with the Tennessee accent to match. But for some reason, we clicked. Opposites attract kind of thing, I suppose.

But I'm getting way off track now, aren't I?

There was Oliver too. I think he was kind of like hail. Annoying as hell, and always pops up at exactly the wrong moment, but kind of funny to watch.

How the three of us ended up being friends, I'll never know. But this story isn't about hail, or sunshine or rain.

Well, I guess it's a little about rain, considering it's raining outside.

I was outside. Standing at a bus stop in front of our school in fact. And Oliver was supposed to be here too. But he was late as usual. And if he didn't show up soon, I was going to have to wait another fifteen minutes so I could take the next bus with him.

Three minutes left... He's still not here yet. I'm really thinking I'm going to have to stand out here even longer. And I don't even have an umbrella. I mean, really. I don't mind the rain, but standing out here for almost twenty minutes, while the clouds pour what seems like buckets of water on your head is definitely not my idea of fun.

Two minutes left.. He can be such a doughnut sometimes. He's the reason we're going to the dentist in the first place. Because he's the one that has to get a stupid tooth pulled. And he's the one that begged me for days to come with him, because he was too afraid to go alone. He's not exactly fond of needles. I don't much like them either, but I can do it without someone there to hold my hand at least.

But being the great friend I am, I agreed to go with him.

And now he's late!

Well, he still has one minute... okay, thirty seconds.

This is hopeless. I can already see the bus down the street. And guess what? Still no sign of Oliver. I suppose there's no reason to stand out here anymore, I might as well go look for him. Sighing, I walk back into the school and... SURPRISE! There he is, standing right inside the door.

"Oliver, what are you doing in here?"

"Staying dry, unlike you. I was just about to come out, but now.. we've missed the bus."

I turn around, and he's right. The bus has driven off.

"Great," I growled, "Now we have to wait fifteen minutes."

"Ahh, but think of all the fun things we could do in fifteen minutes." He smiled.

"You **PLANNED** this, didn't you?"

He blushed a bit, before nodding his head.

"So wait, do you really even have to go get a tooth filled?" I demanded.

Once again, his cheeks turned slightly red and he shook his head.

"Oliv-ERRRRR." I moaned.

"It'll be worth it, I promise. Just, play along?" He gave me those puppy dog eyes, and the big wide smile. The one he knows I can't resist. The one that is the ENTIRE REASON I'M HERE.

"Fine." I sigh, " So what are we doing, then?"

Oliver jumps in excitement, before handing me a slip of paper.

"Oh my goodness, what have I gotten myself into?" I think out loud.

I unfold the paper, and see the words "Treasure Hunt" written across the top.

"Are you kidding me? Please say you're kidding me? How juvenile is this?!"

"Pleeeease, Lilly? You promised you would!"

He was right. I hated to admit, but for once in my life, Oliver Oscar Oken was right. Ick, it disgusted me even thinking it.

I continued reading,

_You've accepted the challenge_

_So now you must go_

_To the place that you obviously_

_Hate the most._

"Oh well that's easy." I stuck out my tongue at him.

"After you," He smiled.

And so I walked off down the hall, in the direction of Miss Kunkle's classroom. Sure enough, there was another slip of paper taped to the door.

"You're too easy, Oken."

"Maybe that's the point." He replied, winking at me.

I wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that. Come to think of it, I wasn't sure what the point of this whole thing was.

_It's easy now,_

_You're just beginning_

_Speaking of that,_

_Go back to the beginning._

"Honestly, Oken? This is a joke, right? Just some lame game to make me walk all the way across the school and back seventy times?"

"Nah, there are only three clues."

I shook my head, laughing silently at him, "Well okay, let's go get this last clue, so I can get home."

But as we walked back down the hall, I realized that no matter how stupid this had been, I had enjoyed myself. I always did when I was with Oliver. He made me feel safe. Like no one could hurt me. No matter how much of a goofball he was.

I looked over at him, a goofy grin on his face. He was a freak. But he was my freak.

And it was then I realized...

I'm in love with Oliver Oken.

I stopped right there, in the middle of the hall. I was actually speechless for once in my life.

Oliver turned to look at me, "Everything okay, Lilly Pad?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course! Sorry!" I smiled nervously.

Wait, nervously?! Why am I nervous, it's just Oliver! Oh my goodness, I am totally and completely screwed beyond belief.

I saw the next clue taped to the wall near the door, and as I reached up to get it, my hands shook uncontrollably. This clue was long, really long.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_But I'm allergic to roses,_

_And blueberries are blue too._

_So what's the point?_

_So let's try again..._

_Firetrucks are red,_

_Blueberries are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet._

_And well, you're not exactly sweet... no offense._

I stopped, grinning from ear to ear. I looked up at Oliver.

"Keep reading."

So I did,

_Hmm, how about..._

_Raspberries are red,_

_Blueberries are blue,_

_Strawberries are red as well._

_And I love you._

Only Oliver, 'Strawberries are red as well.' What a.. Oh. My. Goodness.

Does that say what I think it says?

Am I dreaming?

Can someone pinch me? Please?

I swallowed nervously, looking up at Oliver again.

"I know, that was kind of stupid and all. But I couldn't bring myself to just.. tell you. I'm sorry, it was probably really dumb and..."

But I stopped him. I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him so hard I don't think he'll ever breathe again.

"Oken! Truscott!" We sprang apart, "No public displays of affection in the hallway. Detention every morning before school for the rest of the week."

Oh how I love Miss Kunkle. She might just be my hero.

For the first time in my life, I'm okay with getting detention.

Turning back to Oliver, I smiled.

"I love you too."

"I think I kind of got that." He winked.

Smacking his arm hard, I laughed, "You're a freak."

"I know, but I'm your freak now." He laughed, kissing me gently.

It was as if he could read my mind.

* * *

**thanks for reading!**

**review? :)**


End file.
